


I Suck Your Mind

by a_scholar



Series: You Say You're Hungry [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: "You're gonna get your present after everyone has left.”





	I Suck Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty third and definitely final part (at least for now), since I said I'd write one.

”Adam, I think we're running out of blood soon.”

”Oh. I'll call the catering, they said they'd have more if we need it.”

”No, I'll do it. You carry on,” Sauli says and presses a quick kiss on Adam's cheek.

Adam smiles at his boyfriend and turns back to the people he was talking to. He should have ordered more blood to begin with. Maybe he's underestimated a little how much his vampire friends would drink during the long evening. There seems to be enough alcohol and food for the humans, but it would be a bit embarrassing to have nothing for the vampires at his birthday party.

”Hey, Adam. I've been bottling my blood.”

The black-haired skinny twink saying this hasn't exactly been invited, even though they know each other. A friend of Adam's had asked if he could bring a plus one.

”Do you want a sample? For free, naturally. We're not criminals. I remember you liked my blood quite a bit.” The corner of the guy's mouth turns up in a sly smile.

”It's kind of you to offer, but no thanks.”

He hopes Sauli wasn't around to hear the exchange. Better to check.

Fuck, there he is. Only a couple of feet away with his back turned to Adam, phone in hand and looking like he's frozen in his tracks.

He concentrates, trying to distinguish Sauli's heartbeat from all others in the room. It's just a matter of looking at the person whose heartbeat you want to hear, and concentrating hard on listening to sounds coming from exactly that direction, tuning out everything else. There, a familiar beat. Sauli thinks it's crazy to claim it sounds different from any other person's heartbeat, but Adam could swear that it does. Maybe it's just because this heartbeat is so important to him. This little heart is beating quite fast. Sauli's shoulders look tense, too, but after a moment he seems to give himself a shake and starts marching towards the kitchen.

Adam gets up and follows him.

It's an open kitchen and not a very private space either, but there are definitely less people there.

He puts his hand on Sauli's shoulder, interrupting before Sauli can make the phone call.

Sauli's whole body jumps. ”Jesus Christ!” The Finnish accent comes through, the r rolling hard. ”How many times have I—?”

Oops. He's been told off probably more than twenty times. Sauli hates it when Adam moves silently in the way that only vampires can. It's not deliberate, but it comes out of him naturally when he's focused on something. On a mission, you could say.

He takes hold of Sauli's shoulders with both hands and starts taking steps forward, backing him into a corner. Even though as a vampire Adam obviously has inhuman strength, Sauli is strong too and could easily put up a fight. But Sauli goes easily, willingly walking backwards until he hits the wall. Adam's body is almost hiding Sauli from sight.

”Are you jealous?” he asks, staring into the clear blue eyes.

”Yeah.”

Adam tilts Sauli's head up with fingers under his chin and kisses him hard. It's so strange how it can feel like he's bursting from love, like it's almost a violent feeling, shaking him to the core and choking him up. But at the same time it's such a tender feeling, making him all gentle and soft, making him want to hold Sauli and be held by him, to shower him with kisses.

The second kiss is wetter, causing him to moan a little, shooting a jolt of arousal down into his crotch.

With a loud smack of their lips Sauli breaks the kiss.

”I know it's stupid,” Sauli says. ”I know you've sucked blood plenty of times before we met.”

”Yes, and none but yours since. Nor am I going to.”

Sauli's lower lip is slick with their saliva and he wants it, so he takes it between his own lips and suckles.

Sauli is grabbing his hips which are covered in black leather trousers, squeezing hard.

”Stop, you need to stop,” Sauli says with a gasp.

He knows it, too. His birthday party is still going on, and his dick is getting way too interested in just having sex right now. With an agreeing hum he kisses the tip of Sauli's nose.

”That guy's blood isn't as special as he thinks it is,” he says. ”It's just blood. If his is like cheap vodka, yours is the finest...” He kisses Sauli's cheek. ”Most exquisite...” His chin. ”Single malt scotch.” He kisses the corner of Sauli's mouth, giggling.

”Did you even like drinking scotch?”

”Not so much. Mostly tequila, but scotch sounded better. It's the most valued liquor.”

”You're an idiot.” Sauli laughs. ”So bad at being romantic. And I don't care what most people value, I care about what you value.”

He leans down against Sauli and presses himself close, wordlessly inviting Sauli to hug him.

"You're gonna get your present after everyone has left,” Sauli whispers into his ear, arms wrapped around him. It sends a strong shiver all the way down his spine.

"I'm so terrible. I feel like throwing everyone out right now,” he whines.

”Shh. Just a couple of more hours.”

He can sense all the blood thrumming through the veins of this warm body pressed against his. It's so hard to describe to a human what blood tastes like. He remembers it didn't taste good as a human, so saying blood tastes like blood is useless. There are so many nuances in blood, subtle differences. It's the only thing that satisfies his hunger, the only thing he craves. Eating human food would make him ill anyway, make him throw up.

He's hinted how addictive Sauli's blood tastes like, but he doesn't know if Sauli really gets it. So far he hasn't felt like emphasising it too much, lest Sauli starts thinking it's the only reason Adam wants to be with him. Of course Sauli should know Adam loves him. But everyone has their insecure moments, and let's say they have a fight—he doesn't want Sauli to get any ideas in his head and start questioning Adam's feelings.

To him Sauli's blood is like honeyed nectar. There are hints of flavours that are hard to pinpoint. Almost like some exotic fruits, dark chocolate, hints of vanilla and citrus, something sharp and spicy. It's a homely and warm taste, and the aftertaste is so satisfying. He would sound crazy saying it aloud, though. The taste does things to his body. The scent alone makes his head spin. Even the faint whiff of it now under Sauli's skin is both comforting and exciting.

He's never dared to ask whether other vampires think Sauli's blood smells good or whether it's only Adam. If he knew other vampires would love to drink it as much as he does, he might get too protective. Possessive, if he's honest to himself. He'd never allow them to have a taste. There are few things that trigger the bestial side in him, outside of when he's sucking blood. Ever since Sauli called him a puppy he's pictured that side of him as a puppy, sleeping curled up in a basket most of the time. But imagining someone else sinking their teeth into Sauli makes the beast come out. It makes him almost petrified from all the dark emotions and thoughts coursing through him. It's definitely a weak spot for him, and something he knows he must avoid thinking.

After a tight hug they separate and he leaves Sauli to finally make the phone call. Before returning to the others he takes a detour upstairs into their private bathroom to make sure his eyes still look suitably smoky, his dark hair is still fluffed up, and his crotch looks decent enough.

Later Adam feels like having Sauli close. He beckons with his hand until Sauli comes to him, and so he keeps his arm wrapped around Sauli's waist or shoulders as they both talk with their guests. In the end after most of the guests have left it's just them and their closest friends. He changes into more comfortable clothes, a sleeveless shirt and shorts. Even though the entire evening has been fun, and it's been nice to catch up with people he doesn't see that often, the nicest part is actually being with his core group of people most important to him.

Finally everyone takes their leave and bids them goodnight. Sauli smiles knowingly and starts walking upstairs, slowly taking off his clothes as he goes. Adam follows behind. He feels transfixed, his heart beating. Sauli drops his shirt and Adam stares at the two dimples on Sauli's lower back. He adjusts himself in his shorts as he walks. It feels like he's drooling.

In the bedroom Sauli takes off his jeans, underwear and all, and climbs on the bed. Without wasting any time Adam follows him, desperate to kiss. He sinks his fingers into Sauli's blond curls and kisses him.

It's a bit silly, but he likes how good Sauli is at avoiding hurting himself on Adam's fangs, yet still unafraid of going at it, exploring Adam's mouth as thoroughly as he wants. They keep glancing at each other, neither one closing their eyes fully for long as they trade kisses. He strokes Sauli's stubbled cheek and starts teasing a bit more, dipping his tongue quickly into Sauli's mouth, giving little licks before pulling back so Sauli has to chase his tongue. He loves all the wet noises of kissing, their little hums and moans. Hands drift down his back to cup his ass while they kiss.

Finally Sauli pushes him so that he rolls on his back. The black top he's wearing has a low neck and dropped armholes, so Sauli just grabs it and moves it aside before trailing his mouth on Adam's pec. Adam looks as Sauli's lips find a nipple, the skin around it a bit plush and soft. It tightens into a hard peak as Sauli sucks. The feeling sends waves of arousal down into his groin. The other one gets the same treatment and Adam drops his head back onto a pillow, moaning every time it feels too good. The harder he moans the more enthusiastically Sauli seems to suck and lick until it's just too much and he has to pull Sauli away.

”Please bite my neck,” he whispers.

Sauli grins and kisses him softly before opening his mouth on Adam's neck and biting down.

”Harder.”

Sauli uses a bit more force. Adam couldn't say why, but he finds the reversal of roles so hot, this sensation of Sauli's cute human teeth biting sharply into his skin. Leaving a mark.

”Is that good?” Sauli asks after relaxing his mouth and inspecting the mark.

”Yeah. If you're ready I'll grab some towels. This might be messier than usual.” Blood stains in bed sheets are so annoying to deal with.

Sauli settles on his back and spreads his legs, lifting his butt for a while so Adam can place the towels under him.

Adam looks around, wondering if this is a good position after all.

”What?” Sauli asks.

”I'm just wondering what I should hold onto.”

”Well, since you're going to be down there, I don't think it matters even if you hold my legs down. I can still grab your hair. And if you don't stop drinking, I can sit up and punch you in the face. This is easier than if you were biting my neck and holding my arms.”

”Okay, I guess you're right.” He kneels on the bed and starts slowly sliding his fingers along Sauli's inner thigh, considering the right spot. Sauli's thighs are muscled and firm but the skin is so soft, the hairs there quite light but turning darker closer to the groin. Sauli's cock twitches and he can't help but giggle.

Sauli groans. ”Adam, you're the worst.”

”I know, sorry, I'm such a mood killer. I'm laughing because I love it.” He leans down to kiss the hard length, the skin hot under his lips. ”You're so sensitive,” he whispers. He kisses it wetly, trailing his lips up and taking the head briefly into his mouth, hearing a barely audible murmur of _”fuck”_.

He then kisses the inner thigh. There, that's the spot. The vein is close to the surface there.

He can smell the blood there, sense it, like every vampire can. Even though there's no way he could sense the exact count of red blood cells in Sauli's blood, he knows when there's a clear deficit. Now the blood smells rich, ripe. He knows which are veins and which arteries, what kind of blood travels in each. In the beginning Sauli had been a bit worried, wondering if he could accidentally bleed to death.

” _Isn't that what can happen if an artery is cut? You could bleed to death in minutes?”_

” _I could never make the mistake of biting your artery. It just isn't possible. But even if you wanted to discuss it theoretically, I would never let you bleed to death. It's the same if I was drinking from you for too long. I would know if life started escaping you. Even if you hated me for it, I would force you to drink my blood and turn you. I would never let you die.”_

But if Sauli hadn't at first understood the extent to which a vampire can sense all the intricacies of another person's circulatory system, Adam himself hadn't fully understood Sauli's reactions. Already Sauli's heart is thrumming like a little bird's. It had taken a few times before Sauli had managed to convince Adam beyond any doubt that he wasn't scared of the bite, scared of Adam. Now the reactions of Sauli's body thrill him, knowing how much Sauli loves it when Adam feeds from him.

He kisses the skin, smelling the blood, his mouth wetting from anticipation. Even when they first met, before he'd had a taste, he could smell it was delicious. Now that he knows the taste intimately, it's imprinted on his taste buds.

”You're going to give me beard burn down there,” Sauli says, his voice low.

”Mmh.” It's true. Adam is kissing so eagerly that the rasp of his beard is turning the skin slightly pink.

He picks up the numbing gel and prepares the right spot. While waiting he goes to wash his hands and gets some aloe vera which he rubs on the irritated skin.

Then he flops on the bed to lie down on his stomach, opens his mouth against the soft skin, and sinks his fangs in.

 _Blood_.

Warm, gorgeous blood entering his mouth. He swallows the first mouthful.

All his senses sharpen into focus, but at the same time it becomes impossible to concentrate on anything else than the blood flowing into his mouth. He sucks and forces more blood to trickle on his tongue. Again.

His prey is twitching a little, so without even thinking about doing it he realises he is now gripping the body and holding it down.

He knows this taste so well. Ah, yes of course. This is his mate.

Not just any prey to suck dry, but his mate who belongs to him. Just a little, then. And not too fast. Slowly, slowly.

There's a repeating whining sound, but they're not moans of distress, so he doesn't react to them.

It's like he's entered a fog. It's hard to think about anything in particular, vague thoughts just enter his head and leave. Everything is mostly sensory impressions. Time becomes impossible to measure.

He's been craving for this so, so much. It doesn't feel like he's starved, though, so he must have been drinking some blood. It's just this precise taste, this blood that he's been craving. The blood tastes so good that he feels energized with every swallow.

While he's drinking the scent of sex enters his nose. As he's aware of all the blood in the warm body he's feeding from, and this close to his mate's crotch, he knows perfectly well how arousal is making blood gather there. His mate is primed for sex.

There'd better not be anyone else around. It feels beyond his capability to remember where they are. It's hard to open his eyes, so he tries to focus and listen, but it's just so difficult to make sense of his surroundings. He just needs to drink. So he grips his mate tight, arms wrapped around thighs and hips, so no one can come between them.

Slowly he becomes aware of soft touches trailing all over his hair and on his arms. It might have been going on for some time. It must be his mate's hands touching him, because the beast would have already acted if it was anyone else.

He draws in deep breaths, nostrils flaring, smelling the heavy male scent. The taste and the scent mix in his brain into a glorious cocktail of _want_. He's distantly aware of being ready for sex, too, of a throbbing feeling in his groin. He would love nothing more than to have his willing mate under him, to push with his hips into a tight heat. But that's impossible now, the need to feed overpowering everything.

There's a new faster motion and a sound going on now, or maybe for a while already. It doesn't intervene with his drinking, so he lets it be. He can just go on with his rhythmic sucking. More moans and possibly some talking, but his mate's voice still doesn't sound distressed, so no need to pay attention to it.

After some time his mate's body starts shaking, and he automatically grips it tighter until after a few especially hard jerks a new alluring scent fills his nose.

Oh, yes, that's good. He wants that too, and before he knows it he's lifted his mouth from his mate's thigh.

There's a shocked noise but he ignores it. He manages to crack his eyes half open and moves until he can reach to lick all this other fluid into his mouth. It was caused by him after all, his mate's body releasing it because of him, for him. He collects all of it, lapping over the firm muscles of his mate's stomach and chest. The beast is purring, so content that his mate is satisfied.

He then gets back to the thigh, licking up the two thin rivulets of blood that have escaped before sinking his fangs back in.

He's a bit more aware of time now, something telling him that he won't get to do this for long anymore. So he takes pleasure in every swallow, the flavours bursting on his tongue.

And then—a grip in his hair, pulling. He goes along with it, his body going limp.

Reality comes in gradually. It always feels like he's returning to his body, becoming entirely himself again. He's aware of his own soft bed that he's lying on, the familiar scent of their sheets, Sauli's taste in his mouth. All of it grounds him, and he just breathes for a while and takes it in.

He gets up on his knees, wincing when his back protests a little. Sauli is lying there with his legs spread, blood seeping from two puncture wounds on his thigh, his spent cock still flushed red, chest heaving in deep breaths. A pillow over his face.

Adam stumbles up to get wound dressings and bandage, as well as a water bottle which he puts in Sauli's reach. The wounds seem to be bleeding a tiny bit more this time. He works quietly, wrapping the bandage tightly over the wounds all the way around Sauli's thigh. In the end he kisses the bandage.

”Are you okay?” he asks, unable to ignore the nervous feeling that's starting to gather in his stomach.

Sauli removes the pillow. His face is a bit red.

”I'm okay. I'm just—" Sauli rubs his eyes. "I don't know, embarrassed I guess? That it was so overwhelming to me, that I—you know, liked it so much.”

”Oh, baby.” He lies down, too, and kisses Sauli's cheek. ”I love it. I love you. I'll go wash my teeth in a bit so I can kiss you.”

Sauli smiles. ”You have blood on your face. No, on your right.”

He tries to get it, licking as far as he can.

”Your tongue is fucking long, but it's not that long. Let me.”

Sauli wipes Adam's cheek with his thumb and looks around, searching for something.

”No, don't waste it!” He grabs Sauli's wrist and brings the thumb into his mouth, sucking it clean.

"You're such a lunatic," Sauli says.

He lets the thumb drop from his mouth. "You're always calling me names, and it's true I'm a huge dork, but you always sound like what you're really saying is that you love me."

 _Oh_ , that smile directed at him.

”Did you like your present?” Sauli asks, all cute.

”I loved my present. Thank you.” He wraps his arms around his boyfriend's chest and rests his head on it.

"It was pretty wild,” Sauli says. ”I would never have imagined that you stop drinking just like that."

"Me neither. It wasn't even a conscious decision, nothing is when I'm feeding. Suddenly I was just doing it, feeling like I needed to lick it up.”

Fingers start petting his hair.

”Did you come?” Sauli asks.

Adam rolls his hips from side to side to confirm, even though he can already feel the situation in his shorts. He makes a face.

”It's pretty wet down there, but if I did at some point, I'm still hard.”

”Is that so? Well, I don't think I should move around much for a while. If you manage to turn yourself around, I'm sure we could celebrate your 69th birthday while we're at it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: There are 3666 words in this fic. ⚆ _ ⚆


End file.
